This invention relates to hair relaxers and conditioners and particularly to a new and improved product that includes fish oil with cholesterol and walnut oil with cholesterol along with other ingredients such as coffee carnauba, milk and honey.
A number of patents exist in the prior art but they are mainly concerned with the combination of an alkali metal hydroxide and an organic base to provide an effective hair straightener.
Among the prior art patents are U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,919 to Patel, et al which discloses a hair straightening conditioner consisting essentially of effective amounts of a nonionic water-soluble cellulose polymer, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, a di-C10-C22 alkyl di-C1-C3 C alkyl quaternary ammonium compound, a C8-C18 alkylamido C2-C3 alkyl di-C1-C3 alkyl amine, propylene glycol, mineral oil, a C8-C18 alkanol and cyclomethicone in an aqueous vehicle having a pH of 4 to 6. This provides a stable composition having straightening properties as well as conditioning properties including good body, luster, combability and strengthening of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,327 to Darkwa, et al, discloses an improved highly alkaline hair straightening emulsion of a strong nitrogenous organic base and alkali metal hydroxide in the presence of an alkaline earth metal cation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,449 to Syed, et al, discloses hair straightening, relaxing compositions with alkali metal hydroxides comprising the relaxing element. The patent discloses the use of a hair swelling component and a cationic polymer effective to strengthen the hair.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,726 to Beste and U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,478 to Syed, et al. The problem with these patents is the possibility of negative hair conditioning problems associated with the strong hydroxide and other compounds. The present invention utilizes natural compounds in particular proportions to provide the conditioning as well as hair relaxing that the consumer desires.
This invention relates to hair relaxers and conditioners and particularly to a hair conditioner and relaxer using coffee, walnut oil, fish oil, carnauba milk, alcohol, honey, aloe vera gel, quaternium 15, methlyparaben, propylparaben, and fragrance in proportions determined to enhance the characteristics of the invention. The use of natural compounds straightens the hair while conditioning it. The use of harmful alkali metal hydroxides is often damaging both to the hair and scalp. Nevertheless, conventional hair straightening products usually include such compounds.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hair straightening and conditioning composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hair straightening and conditioning product that includes natural compounds.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hair straightening and relaxer including coffee, walnut oil, carnauba milk, fish oil, walnut oil, alcohol and honey.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hair straightener and conditioner comprising particular proportions of distilled water, with natural oils, alcohol, honey, aloe vera gel, methlyparaben, propylparaben, coffee and a fragrance.